memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generations/Legacy/Prologue
(Federation space, sector 798) The USS Enterprise flies through a nebula cloud badly damaged with plasma venting from the starboard nacelle housing and several hull breaches along the ship's outer hull. (Deck 2, sickbay) The medical staff are treating the wounded as more come into the area as Doctor Crusher and a nurse are trying to treat Captain Clark who is struggling to get lose. Quit moving Jeff or you're gonna aggravate the wound don't make me use restrains Doctor Crusher says as she's trying to scan the Captain's wound. Captain Clark is frustrated about it. Its my ship, I've got to get to the bridge Captain Clark says as he's trying to get up from the biobed. She looks at him. Commander Martin will handle her you've got to get well Doctor Crusher says as she's looks at the Captain trying to treat the wound. Then the nurse injects a sleeping med into his system, as Commander Martin walks into the room and looks at Doctor Crusher. What's the status of the Captain Commander Martin says as she looks at Doctor Crusher. She looks at Captain Clark who is laying on the bio-bed then back at Commander Martin. I've done all I can do the power surge ruptured multiple arteries the tissue regenerators are working but I don't know if they'll be quick enough all we can do now is just wait Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Brianna. Kelly walks over to Jeff as he looks at his first officer. Kelly Jeff says as he looks at her weakly. She smiles. Take care of my ship Jeff says weakly to Kelly as he holds her hand. She looks at him. Don't worry Captain I'll get us home no matter what, we've sent a distress call to any Federation starship in the sector hopefully a starship will answer it Kelly says as she looks at the Captain. Then he falls asleep as Brianna puts his hand down. Then Commander Ellis walks into sickbay with a wounded officer and hands him off to a doctor and then walks over to Commander Martin. Commander Commander Ellis says as she motions her to come over. She walks to her. Communications are out and half the ship systems are gone Commander Ellis says to Commander Martin as she looks at her. Kelly nods. Weapon systems are a top priority Commander Martin says as she looks at Commander Ellis. Rachel looks at her. Understood but the warp drive systems are gone and life support is failing, and like I said half the ship systems don't work anymore Commander Ellis says to Commander Martin. Commander Martin looks at Commander Ellis. The Cardassians have tasted blood they won't stop now start with the weapons systems we need them to defend ourselves Kelly says as she looks at Commander Ellis. Rachel shakes her head. BRIANNA I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN GET THE SYSTEM TO WORK Rachel shouts at Commander Martin. She raises her hands. With all due respect the Enterprise is lost abandoning ship maybe our only option Commander Ellis says as she looks at Commander Martin. Brianna shook her head. ABANDON SHIP HELL NO WE'RE NOT LOSING THIS SHIP NOT WHILE I'M IN COMMAND Commander Martin says as she looks at Commander Ellis. Commander Ellis is about to speak but is cut off by Brianna. I know its bad but we're not going to lose the Enterprise to those Cardassian bastards, keep her together we're not going down without a fight dismissed engineer" Commander Martin says as she looks at Commander Ellis. She leaves sickbay as Commander Martin rubs her forehead looking at the cut she sustained in the few minutes of the battle when her communicator beeped she opens it. Martin here Commander Martin says as she spoke into the communicator. Brianna reading two contacts on the motion detectors bearing 111 mark 789 Lieutenant Commander Shepard says over the communicator. She starts getting stressed out and she leaves the sickbay as she looks at Doctor Crusher. Take good care of the Captain doc Brianna says as she looks at Doctor Crusher. Beverly looks at the captain then at Brianna. We'll do what we can to make him comfortable Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Commander Martin. Brianna left sickbay. (Federation-Cardassian border) The USS Intrepid is on a survey mission. (Main bridge) Lieutenant Mackenzie looks at the tactical console and then reports. Captain I'm picking up a distress call from the USS Enterprise-D she's under attack by three Cardassian warships the tactical officer reports. Then Commander Ellis gets up from the XO chair. Sir she was on border patrol along the border Commander Ellis says as he turns to him. Typhuss walks over to the ops and helm. Set a course for the Enterprise, warp 7, engage says Typhuss as he looks at the conn officer Aye, sir says Ensign Wellington as she looks at the helm console and takes the ship to warp speed.